Days of Joining
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: Yuuri and Murata go to the demon kingdom and find ot theres a 'special' celebration. why is murata nervous and why is everyone jumping Yuuri?
1. Prolouge

Yuuri Shibuya, 15 year baseball loving high school student and demon king of an alternate world, walked down the street with a smile on his face. He'd worked hard all week at school and his mom, whom he loved dearly, finally allowed him to leave for the demon kingdom. The woman was a great mom but stubborn.

"Oi, Shibuya!" A voice called. Yuuri turned to his friend, Ken Murata, otherwise known as the great wise man of double black. The guy was not as easily read as others but Yuuri trusted him. He hadn't really died yet so why worry about it? Sure, he nearly died, a holy place was half destroyed and his friends were nearly killed by his own hands but all ended well. Now he could travel to the demon kingdom at will. (thumbs up for Yuuri.)

"Murata!" Yuuri called, waving his friend over. The guy was just the same height as Yuuri. He couldn't see his eyes since the sun reflected off his glasses but Yuuri knew that his eyes were brown. His black hair looked a bit more frazzled than usual. When Yuuri asked about it, all he said was.

"Just a dream." He said vaguely. Murata had this habit of being vague to the point where Yuuri wondered if he knew anything about what was being said but he knew better. Murata always knew what was going on. "So, Shibuya, why did you call me over today?" he asked, pushing Yuuri's thoughts to the present.

"Oh! I was going to go to the demon kingdom today. You want to come with me?" Yuuri invited. It was a common request. Since he learned he could go to the demon kingdom at will, Yuuri always brought Murata with him. It wasn't as much fun without him. Usually Murata was glad to spend some time with him but this time he looked a bit nervous.

"Uh, you don't mean like today, today, right?" Murata asked scratching his head. "I mean, we can go anytime so we could probably go tomorrow or next week…" he offered, still not looking at Yuuri. Why was Murata so nervous? It was like he didn't want to go.

"Hey, Murata?" Yuuri said. Murata finally turned to him. "If you don't want to go, you don't have to. OI'm sorry if I forced you to go or anything…" Murata said nothing for a minute. He just stared at Yuuri for a couple minutes. Then he sighed.

"Its fine, Shibuya." He assured, rubbing his head. "I think it might be better if I went with you. Besides I have things to there too." All at once, his smile had come back. Yuuri thought he'd seen Murata's smile falter just a bit but the teen turned away before he could confirm it.

The two stood in the park by themselves. Despite it being fairly late in the afternoon, the area where the fountain stood was empty today.

"You know, Murata," Yuuri started standing on the edge of the rim of the fountain. "It always made me wonder why this park is empty all the time. It's a great place but I almost never see anyone here. Why do you think that is?" Murata stood next to him and stared at the surface of the water with a serious expression. "Murata?"

The boy jumped a bit like he wasn't even paying attention. "Huh?" he muttered. The caught himself before he asked Yuuri to repeat himself. "Uh, I can't imagine why but we shouldn't complain. It just means we can use this fountain to go to your kingdom. Don't worry about it." He stated with a smile again.

Yuuri was going to ask what was bothering his friend but Murata, realizing Yuuri's intentions, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. It didn't take long for the normal water to take them to the world of demons. All the while, Murata wondered if his suspicions were right or not.

End of Prologue

Authors note.

Chapter 2 will be longer, as well as the next couple chapter as well. I hope those reading will enjoy Days of Joining. also, please tell me what you think. i cant make myself write anymore without someone telling me they, at the very least, like it. (bows)


	2. Day of joining

In the demon kingdom, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld, sat on his knees before the alter of the great one, the first maoh of the demon kingdom. All around him, the men in the room stared at him.

"What are you doing, Wolfram?" Conrad asked, standing to the blonds left. Conrad was the second eldest son of the former demon queen. His brown hair was a little disheveled, for he too worried about the upcoming week.

"I'm praying for Yuuri to come back today." The blonde claimed, rising up off the floor. He brushed his blue military uniform as he stood. "I want for him to be here for the celebration."

"Just because you ask the great one, doesn't mean Yuuri will actually come, Wolfram." Gwendal von Voltaire reported from across the room. He, as always, stood away from the rest of the group. His black hair covered his face.

"I agree with Wolfram!" Gunter von Christ cried, shaking his head rapidly. His light purple hair flew in every direction. "I want his majesty here as well! I will adorn him with love and loyalty the next time I see him." He vowed, looking off into the distance. It was very clear that he was daydreaming about their king.

"You had better not touch my Yuuri this week, Gunter!" Wolfram warned his hand on his sword. "Yuuri is mine and I swear I will be the first to…" The door of the hall slammed open. In came a girl looking very young in age but not in experience. She wore her long gray hair all the way to her waist. Big violet eyes stared up at the men in the room. Usually, men were banned from this holy place but on such a special day as this, they were excused.

"Everyone." She called, speaking in low ominous tones. "King Yuuri has arrived. Along with his Eminence. They are waiting for you in the court yard." She had barely finished talking before almost every man ran out the door, just barely missing her small form. Ulrike sighed. _Men were so impatient_ _some times_, she thought.

The young priestess walked over to the altar, where three crate like boxes remained. They were harmless now but couldn't be moved.

"Great one, I, your humble servant, come before to ask you something." She requested. To anyone else, silence was the only response, but to her ears, the spirit of the first demon king replied.

"Speak, Ulrike." The voice said. Ulrike nodded

"I wanted to ask why you brought this holiday back after so long." She asked, bowing her head low. "You didn't need to and the people of the demon kingdom had forgotten about this day. Why bring it back?" at first, the spirit said nothing. Ulrike though he might not answer at all but he finally spoke after a minute.

"I'm doing it-" he started to say, but stopped. Thought she could not see his form, she knew he was smiling now. "I need to weed out a coward."

Outside, in the courtyard, Murata and Yuuri stood in the middle of the yard, shivering.

"Here you go your majesty." One of the chamber girls said, offering him a towel. The fabric was soft and warmed.

"Thank you, miss." Yuuri said, smiling at the pretty young girl. The girl blushed and ran off, whispering and giggling to her companions when she stopped. Yuuri couldn't help but smile at that.

"YUUUURRRIIIIII!"

Yuuri froze as he heard his Fiancée's voice all out to him. Usually, when wolfram called him like that, it was because he was being suspected of cheating. Because of that, Yuuri turned around; prepare to defend his faithfulness to the blonde beauty despite him not wanting to be in the relationship to begin with.

When he turned, however, he was shocked to see both Gunter and wolfram running at him at high speeds. For a second, time froze, and Yuuri saw them as what any onlooker would see. Two raving fan girls catching sight of their beloved target. It was frightening to be the target. Time started up again and Yuuri was knocked back into the cold fountain behind him.

As he sputtered, the two embraced him like he had just survived a near death experience.

"Your majesty, I'm so glad you're alright!" Gunter cried, pressing his head to Yuuri's gut. His long hair stuck to Yuuri's uniform like a web. Wolfram wasn't any better. He held Yuuri's head in a head lock he would probably call a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Gunter." Yuuri bite out first. Then he attempted to turn to Wolfram. When that didn't work, he just started to struggle "Wolfram would you let go of my head, please!" He begged. "You're going to kill me!"

"Stop being such a wimp." The blond said, dropping Yuuri so abruptly, he almost hit his head on the ground. "You shouldn't have left your fiancée alone for so long." Wolfram whined, pouting a little.

"I'm sorry, wolfram, for being away so long." Yuuri said, suppressing the urge to defend his non-wimp status. Wolfram really did look sad. Gunter finally let Yuuri go long enough for Conrad to help Yuuri to his feet and out of the fountain.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Conrad asked, handing him another towel. He smiled just like always. Conrad always had his back.

"I'm fine." Yuuri reassured. "By the way, I heard some of the girls here talking about some kind of ceremony or something. What was that about?" He asked. Everyone in view flinched and turned away. Everyone but Gwendal who sighed and answered Yuuri's question.

"Don't worry too much about that, your majesty." He said managing to look pissed off while trying to be reassuring. How he did that was fascinating to Yuuri. "You don't even have to do much. All you must do is, starting tomorrow; greet the first person you see with this phrase…" Gwendal walked up to him, leaned forward and leaned closed to Yuuri's ear. He whispered something in his ear. Whatever it was, Yuuri didn't recognize it. Before he could ask, Gwendal moved back. "Now don't say that out loud until tomorrow." Then turned and head for the exit. Just like that, Gwendal was gone.

What was going on? Yuuri thought, staring at the people avoiding his gaze

**_End of chapter 1_**


	3. Gunter

Yuuri woke up the next morning alone. This was weird since, usually, he had at least one guest in his bed. It was either Greta, his daughter or Wolfram in that weird pink teddy he wore. Or both on most days. He'd gotten used to waking up to someone's face. He looked around the room but still saw no one. The room was completely quiet.

Deciding that it was probably nothing, Yuuri got out of bed and walked the window to let in some light. As expected, the sun was out in full force. If he didn't know better, he'd think the sun was brighter today.

He got dressed in peace and walked out his bedroom door. There were no guards outside the door like usual. Not even Conrad stood nearby. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that he didn't pass a single person. He could hear them scrambling around but every time they caught sight of him, they ran.

"W-what is going on?" Yuuri muttered, supremely confused. He sighed. Maybe they were setting something up that they didn't want him to know about. It had happened before. With a shrug, he strolled down the near empty halls until he hit the throne room. The room, as well as any other room he'd passed, was empty. "I guess no one's protecting me today." He whispered, chuckling a bit.

As he sat down on his throne, too bored to play baseball by himself, a voice called out to him.

"Your Majesty?" Yuuri looked up to see Günter standing at the door, staring at him in what seemed like shock. "I didn't know you were awake yet. I'm glad you're up."

"You seem to be the only one." Yuuri retorted, resting his chin on his open palm. "I think everyone is avoiding me, Günter. The maids, the cooks even the guards. They're all running from me."

"That's because it's against the rules for them to be greeted by you, your majesty." Günter explains, coming closer. "By the way, have you greeted anyone yet?"

Yuuri stared at him for a moment as he pondered Günter's words. Why is it he couldn't greet them? Did it have something to do with that holiday everyone seemed so concerned about? Yuuri had tried to learn more about it at dinner but Cecile responded a bit strangely.

"That's not something we should talk about around the table, Yuuri." She insisted. After that, Yuuri couldn't get a word in. He'd complain but these guys, his dear friends, never told him all of the important customs. They seemed to take great pleasure in seeing him flounder about when said unknown customs came back to smack him in the face. His engagement to Wolfram was proof enough.

"Actually I haven't yet." He replied. Then he remembered what Gwendal had told him yesterday. "Oh, Günter. _Ich gebe Ihnen die erlaubnis, mit mir zu verbinden. Akzeptieren sie?_" he recited, hoping he was remembering it right.

Günter gasped, now looking close to tears. No, he was now crying.

"Your majesty, I am so honored that I was your first choice." He practically squealed with joy as he walked closer to Yuuri. For some reason, Yuuri felt the need to move back. What was he talking about? First what? He had no time to ask before Günter was standing before him.

"I accept, your Majesty." He whispered, kissing him. Yuuri flinched, not sure he was really awake at this point. Günter, with his strange behavior, was kissing him. And he wasn't shy about it either, if the tongue he was sticking down his throat was any clue. Yuuri tried to push him away but his wrists were pinned to the armrests. One forgot that Günter was strong when he always acted so weird.

He pulled away, watching Yuuri pant. Yuuri could feel the heat in his cheeks. His heart was racing and his lips felt like they were buzzing. The urge to touch them was overwhelming but he was still pinned.

"G-Günter?" he said. He looked up at Günter's gorgeous face. His eyes, usually glowing with glee or concern, were burning a hole through Yuuri. Whatever he was feeling, it had a lot to do with Yuuri.

Günter lifted his hands to caress both sides of Yuuri's face. "Oh, Your Majesty." He cooed, pulling him into another kiss. This time, since his hands were free, Yuuri moved his hands toward Günter. But instead of pushing him away, he pulled the violet haired man closer. The kiss tasted sweet and hot and Yuuri wanted more.

Günter's groan of content told Yuuri he had no problem with Yuuri's involvement. They kissed for some time until Günter pulled away once more to kiss Yuuri's chin. Those lovely fingers started to undo the buttons of his uniform as his kisses drifted lower. Every minute or so, Günter would move lower and lower, concentrating on whatever part of Yuuri's body he was at eye level with. Yuuri, not knowing what else to do, gasped and moan at every touch. He ran his fingers through Günter's long Violet hair. All the while, Günter's hands were busy familiarizing themselves to every dip and curve his king's young body.

"You are so handsome, your Majesty." He complemented at one point. It wasn't the only one he gifted upon Yuuri. He had so much to say to Yuuri and not all of it was clean. "His Majesty is so hot to the touch. I wonder what you do when it's too much." He said idly. Yuuri blushed at the thought of his words.

"D-don't say that!" he cried. Günter then pressed a kiss on his stomach just above the now straining erection under the cover of his uniform pants. The underwear Conrad had insisted he wear on his first day in the demon kingdom could not hold it down. "Günter."

Günter was now kneeling before the throne, right between Yuuri's open legs. He smiled up at Yuuri, who was slouching on his throne looking down at Günter.

"I am going to let it out." He stated, undoing the little button at the top of his pants. Yuuri didn't respond. "Are you okay with that, your Majesty?" he asked, his fingers gripping the zipper.

They both knew when that zipper went down; Yuuri's cock would pop out. Günter also knew what Yuuri wanted but he waited for Yuuri's response. At first, they just stared at one another, both wanting to go forward.

With a sigh, Yuuri nodded. Yuuri's face was redder than a rose and Günter smiled gleefully.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." He pulled the zipper down, catching the hot flesh that popped out in his hand. Yuuri cried out at the touch but otherwise stayed quiet. He could feel the coolness of Günter's hand like the searing touch it was. "I'll make you feel good." He promised.

Then he took the whole thing in his mouth.

"Mnnn." Yuuri moaned arching his hips off the throne. Günter took that opportunity to pull his pants down farther down his legs. All the while, Günter took great pleasure in licking and sucking the member in his mouth.

Yuuri, as one could tell, was enjoying it too. It was his first time being touched so intimately by anyone other than himself. A small part of his mind told him it was weird how Günter, a guy, was the one doing this but at the moment, sheer ecstasy was blocking out any thoughts of complaint or words.

The wet heat of Günter's mouth challenged Yuuri's endurance. The sounds the person kneeling in front of him made didn't help. One would think he was getting off on the whole thing as well. Then Günter pulled away, making Yuuri gasp at the loss. He was about to complain but then he saw Günter holding his own cock in his hand. The thing was bigger than Yuuri's by a mile. Günter pressed the tip of his to Yuuri and looked at him.

"Can we come together, Your Majesty?" He asked. All Yuuri could do was nod. He aligned the two members and held them in his hands. The wetness from Günter's mouth was enough to lubricate both cocks. At the first stroke, they both gasped. Even though Yuuri was so close before, it felt like he'd never been touched. As strokes got faster and harder, the sound of their combined pants filled the room, the moans echoing off the walls of the empty room. Yuuri wished he could wrap his legs around Günter's waist but his pants made that impossible so he did the next best thing and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck.

They both came at the same time, their partners name on both of their tongues. The two held each other close long after the shuddering had stopped. As Yuuri rested his head on Günter's shoulders, panting, he briefly thought about how weird the how things had ended up.

With a sigh, Günter pulled himself from Yuuri's embrace, which was supremely easy since the young king was exhausted. At that moment, he felt boneless. Günter stared at him for a second and cried out.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I'm so sorry!" he pulled out a napkin from some unseen pocket and started to wipe Yuuri's cheek. "I made a mess of your lovely face." Yuuri then noticed the fact that his cheek, chest and stomach felt a bit wet. He blushed, the boneless feeling dissipating as he moved to wipe it off himself. Günter stopped him, taking on the task himself. When he was done, he redressed Yuuri and turned to leave.

"G- Günter!" He called out. He was going to ask him why he'd done all that but when their gazes met, embarrassment froze him on the spot. In response, Günter just smiled.

"Thank you for choosing me, Your Majesty." He said shutting the door.

**_End of chapter 2_**


	4. Gwendal

The next day, Yuuri spent the morning in the office he usually avoided when Gwendal was harassing him about papers. He hated having so much to do with no end in sight but it seemed better than to wander around and risk seeing Gunter.

Just his name made Yuuri flush. He couldn't even try to think of the throne room or what happened inside. It was a good thing no one had come in at that time or he'd have died from embarrassment. What surprised him the most was the fact that no one seemed to notice the change in him. He was glad to not to have his friends ask him anything but it also felt like he should be concerned about that more.

Shaking his head, he went to work on signing the papers before him. At some point, Gwendal had arranged the pile and sorted out everything Yuuri wouldn't have approved of if he had read through them.

"I'm really glad I have Gwendal to do this kind of stuff for me." He said, resting his chin on his open palm and he wrote with his other hand. "How could I live through this without him?"

"You're Majesty?" Yuuri jumped, scared that a sliver haired man with violet eye would be standing in the open door. He looked up to see Gwendal with his usual scowl. He sighed in relief and smiled.

"Hey, Gwendal. How are you?" he said. The older man didn't answer. He looked at the papers on the des then at Yuuri. "Oh! I just… I just felt like doing this. It's been a while and I hate leaving this all to you." He explained, only half lying.

Again, he just stared. That wasn't surprising. This was how he was most times. Well, except when he was with Greta. The few times he'd seen them together, made him cringe at how wrong he was about his super serious nature. Just remembering his serious face as he played with Greta made Yuuri smile.

"You're Majesty?" he said again. Yuuri looked up again. "Have you greeted someone yet? With the phrase I told you?"

Yuuri shook his head. "No, you're the first person I've met today so I guess I should tell you." He tried to recall. He could tell Gwendal wanted to say something but was interrupted when he spoke. " _Ich gebe Ihnen die erlaubnis, mit mir zu verbinden. Akzeptieren sie?_"

Gwendal stared at him then sighed. "I graciously accept." He said, walking up behind the desk. Yuuri stared up at him as he pulled the chair out from under the table. "Get up." He ordered. Used to listening to his orders, Yuuri did so immediately. Gwendal sat down and looked up at Yuuri. "Please sit down." Yuuri looked around but the only place to sit would have been the table which was covered with paper.

"Gwendal…" He started but the older man sighed and patted his lap.

"Sit here, your majesty." When Yuuri just sat there, Gwendal took his hand and pulled him down. "I will show you an interesting way to make signing theses forms more… entertaining."

"Why do I have to sit in your lap to do so?" he asked, squirming as he trying to get up but Gwendal held him down. He thought he felt a bump under him but surely that was his imagination.

"You shall see. Now, please start." He insisted. Yuuri sat there for only a second, staring at him, then went to work. The papers were boring and dull but the conditions were fair and to the point. It seemed like a normal until he felt that first touch.

It was light and innocent, just his hand brushing his arm, but it felt like so much more. Yuuri didn't move as he felt that hand drift up his arm and take the paper away.

"Next is a negotiation from the kingdom of-" That was all that Yuuri heard before he felt the second touch, much bolder. It was a hand on his thigh. As he continued to talk, that hand sweep back and forth over his pants leg. Even through his clothes, Yuuri could feel the heat if his hand and a ticklingly pleasant feeling followed after each stroke.

"Gwendal!" He started but was interrupted by the older mans, "Shh! Focus on you duty, your majesty."

Unsure of what to do, he conceded. Despite his determination, Yuuri just couldn't get himself to focus on anything but the hands that now migrated from his thigh upward, just missing the his crotch, and to his chest. The circular motions were slow but methodical. He knew Gwendal could feel his racing heart and his pebbled nipples. Yuuri's face was deep red with embarrassment.

"Gwendal! Please, I can't focus with you touching me like that." He admitted, looking back at him. He turned back around when he saw the cool expression on his face. _He wasn't affected at all! _For some reason, that pissed him off a bit.

"Fine, I won't touch you like that." He said, like it was some great compromise he'd thought of. With a sigh of both relief and some disappointment, He felt those hot hands moving away. Now he could see at least what was in front of him. Absently, he felt Gwendal open his legs further apart, making his own, which lay on top of his, open as well. Had he been paying attention, he wouldn't have been so shocked when he heard his zipper come undone and a hand slip into his thin underwear.

"Ahh! Gwendyln, what are you doing?" He cried, trying to push his hand out. His body however seemed to be enjoying the attention and rose to the occasion. The first thing those hot hands touched was the tip of a rapidly growing cock.

"My, what is this?" Gwendal whispered in Yuuri's' ear. "His majesty seems to be enjoying himself." He emphasized this point by rubbing his thumb over the shiny head, greeting the secreted precum with enthusiasm. Yuuri shuddered as his mind seemed to drift somewhere. Gwendal's hand hadn't moved yet, but Yuuri was already writhing in his lap. But he was held around the waist by the older man and was pressed back to chest. "You're Majesty?"

Yuuri closed his eyes as he starved for the brief pleasure he'd been feeling just before. Then he heard his name from under that stupor. He turned his head to the side, letting his cheek rest against Gwendal's chest. He was staring down at him.

"You must focus, my king." He insisted taking his wrist and pulling it toward the papers that still lay on the table unsigned, "Do the duty that has been entrusted to you."

"But…" Yuuri really just wanted to relax and let the feelings drift over him like water. Despite that, he knew nothing more would happen if he didn't do it. So, with a lot of effort, he took up his pen and signed his name on the dotted line.

No sooner had his pen lifted from the paper had Gwendal's hand started to pump up and down. Yuuri moaned, still squirming.

"Don't stop!" Gwendal scolded, stopping his motion. Almost tearing up with frustration, he did ad he was ordered. He got through five papers before he laid his head on the table, panting and moaning.

"Ah, Gwendal. Please, more… coming, coming!" Just before the ecstasy could crash over him, Gwendal pulled his hand away. "No!" Yuuri shouted before Gwendal covered his mouth with his hand.

"No shouting. Behave and you will get what you want." He promised. Yuuri nodded, desperate for that final conclusion. So much so, he was tempted to take care of it himself. Gwendyln saw that coming and he took both of his wrists into his hands and held them away from the twitching appendage begging for just one more touch. The one touch that would send him over the edge and make this sweet pain ebb away.

Gwendal removed his whole hand away but stuck two fingers in Yuuri mouth and wiggled them about. Strangely enough, the action felt good. "Yuuri, I need you to stand up." He asked, slipping his fingers out. Yuuri did so immediately, hoping this would allow him to get the climax he so desperately wanted. He was standing up straight until Gwendal bent him over the desk, keeping his wrist in his grip. He pressed Yuuri's palms straight down on the desk.

"Don't move your hands." He ordered. Yuuri nodded. He stared back at Gwendyln. _What is he going to do?_

Yuuri got his answer when he felt wet fingers slid pass his anus, the unfamiliar wetness made him shudder. It was a pleasant feeling until the wet fingers tried to get inside. Yuuri's back arched at the sudden invasion. He kept his hands on the table but he squirmed, trying to move away. Despite his efforts, the finger prodded deeper until he could feel Gwendals knuckle pressing up against his butt. Yuuri tried to squeeze him but the finger kept moving, in and out, rubbing his insides so expertly.

"Oh, Gwendal" he moaned, biting his lip. Just when it was starting to feel good, another finger was pushed in, stretching him out more than he wanted.

"You're supposed to be signing theses papers, your majesty." He said from behind his head. Yuuri jumped at those words.

"Still? Even with all this?" There were now tears in his eyes. He looked back at him. "I couldn't do it when you were touching me before."

"That reminds me." He pulled his fingers out of Yuuri, causing the young king shudder. He reached behind his head and pulled off the band that held his hair. His hair fell over his shoulders in a way that Yuuri had never seen before. Taking that band he disappeared behind Yuuri again. He had no clue what was happening until he felt his hand being handled and something sliding over it from the tip to the base. When it reached that base it was tight. It felt like something was block off…

"Gwendal." He whimpered. Yuuri looked down at himself and saw the band at the base of his cock.

"I can't have you coming too soon." He said, going back to stretching him out. Yuuri was moaning louder now, uncaring how it looked. "Get to work, you majesty." Yuuri nodded, reaching forward for his pen and started to write. It was hard since his hands were trembling and he so wanted to close his eyes and ride those shocking pulses electrifying his blood. All the while, that band made it impossible to get to the final climax, intensifying his lust.

What he didn't see coming was the sudden retreat of Gwendals fingers and the introduction of something bigger.

"W-what is that?" He asked, trying to look back. Gwendal turned his head back to his paper.

"Focus." He scolded. Yuuri panted as he felt the big thing force its way inside him. It was a hard and long thing that seemed to pulse within him. Yuuri squirmed when he felt himself being completely stuffed. Whatever it was, it was pushing much farther than his fingers.

"Gwendal!" he cried, tears in his eyes. The pain was manageable but the feeling was uncomfortable. To distract him, Gwendal unbuttoned his shirt, pulled it over his head and pinched his nipples. They were already sensitive and desperate for some stimulation. Yuuri cried out, as his vision blurred. Gwendal leaned against Yuuri's back, kissing his neck. His hand was all busy. One tweaking his erect nipples and the other on the desk, keeping them both elevated.

When the discomfort ebbed away, Gwendal pulled back his hips and thrust for the first time. Yuuri could have screamed but Gwendals fingers were in the way. No longer was he holding them up. They were chest to back and Gwendal was using his other arm to hold Yuuri to him. The thrust were getting more forceful but the second and the sounds coming from Yuuri was getting louder. They were both close to that edge but even then Yuuri cried.

Because when Gwendal came inside him, biting his shoulder to keep from groaning too loud, Yuuri was still unable to get there with him. Oh, how he wanted to come with him. His tears were hot against his face. Gwendal panted behind him, still hold him close. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth, ignoring the bite marks on them.

"Do you want to come, your majesty?" He asked. Yuuri nodded. He was beyond words at this point. The most he could do was whimper and cry. Never had he felt such sweet torture. To be so close but held off as he watched another get there. He closed his eyes, still nodding. He felt Gwendal reach around him to cup his chin and turn it toward him. Then he did something that took him by surprise.

Yuuri felt Gwendal's lips touch his in a gentle and sweet kiss.

His eyes darted open as he stared at him. Gwendal looked the same as usual, considering the circumstances. Here Yuuri was, naked in his office, and the man looked so cool. Other than a bit of sweat, he looked like he did any other day. A bit peeved on top of his frustration, Yuuri put on arm of the one around his waist and the other on the back of Gwendals head. He pulled him into a rough and deep kiss. The man didn't disapprove. He pushed Yuuri down until he was pressed flat against the desk, on top of the paper he was supposed to be signing. He thrust into him erratically, growling a bit.

"You're… Yuuri! You're so good, Yuuri." He snarled. Yuuri's response was a shout of pleasure. He was sure this would end the same as before, so he just rode the storm, hoping to not to go crazy. He was at the edge. So was Gwendal. All of a sudden, Gwendal pulled him close again, pulled the band off and started to stroke the lust cock feverishly. "Come with me, Yuuri. Scream as loud as you can. Let me hear it."

He did. He came hard, loudly and along Gwendal , who growled as he bit into his shoulder once more. The shuddered together as they tried gain some kind of calm state of mind. It took Yuuri much longer. He felt like his soul had just left and was thinking of taking a vacation. He couldn't move other than to shiver. It's because of that that he didn't notice that he had been put into a different position.

"Ahh. What is this?" he cried, his face completely red. Where before his feet were on the ground, they were now on the desk, bent at the knees and his legs were wide open. Wide open to anyone who walked in. That's when it hit him. "Gwendal! You did all those weird things to me and anyone could have walked in! How could we explain this?"

"Well, that's easy." He said, running a finger over the underside of his cock. "We were having sex. Besides, the only reason anyone would come in here, is because you were screaming."

The blush deepened. "That's because…" he couldn't finish beyond that. Gwendal, once again, kissed him. The moan was softer this time.

"You don't have to worry, your majesty." He reassured, pushing back into him. Yuuri had no clue when he withdrew. "I locked the door on my way in, so we can have fun all day."

_End of chapter 3_

Authors note:

I really got into this chapter, hence why this is so long. ITs actually the longest chapter i've ever written. I hope you like it.


	5. Josak

Yuuri, the next day, rode off early in the morning on his horse, Ao. The sky was clear, the hill he sat on was clear of any people and the peace helped Yuuri think.

And boy did have some stuff to think about.

He let out a breath. He could feel the heat burning his cheeks just then. He had trouble recalling the day before without doing so. The whole interlude with Gwendal was a carnal mess. Not to say it wasn't good. It was. Way too good. The man, despite his tight ass ways, was a lustful beast that barely took a breath before plunging into to the sweetness that was Yuuri's innocent body. Together they reached heights of pleasure Yuuri thought he'd never touch at his age.

He shivered, closing his eyes to revel in the memories of that day that was only hours ago. Gwendal kept his promise. They had sex all day, stopping only to eat and drink some water. Which, at the time, Yuuri needed, since he'd been screaming so much. It seemed to be an endless match that both parties wanted to continue. Everywhere in that room, was forever marked to Yuuri. On the desk again, where he was spread out like a dish. On the floor, where laid on his hands and knees. Against the wall, where he wrapped himself around that large mass of strength and muscle as he was plundered near mercilessly. Even against the door. That act pushed Yuuri over the edge. Yuuri tried to keep his voice down as he moaned but it was probably all for naught.

By this point, Yuuri was panting as he held himself close, trying to stay calm despite the rush of heat surging through his young body. He was already squirming when a voice rang out.

"Your majesty?" Yuuri spun around and saw Josak, his ally and friend. He sighed in relief. The gentle giant was just what he needed to calm his racing heart and libido.

"Josak!" He called out, surprised by the breathless tone of his voice. _Was that really my voice?_ He hoped that Josak didn't notice. He was blushing when he looked up again. Josak looked exactly the same. Yuuri let out a silent breath of relief. _That's good._

"Your majesty, what are you doing out here by yourself?" he asked, moving closer. Unbidden, Yuuri watch his every movement. Why hadn't he noticed before that Josak moved like a predator, waiting for the right time to strike. Like a graceful animal that dared others to mess with it. Or that his every motion made his rather large and defined muscles ripple. Yuuri was practically drooling over the man's rock hard abs when Josak spoke again. "Your majesty?"

"Huh?" Yuuri jumped, seeing that Josak now sat next to him. He was staring up at him. It was quite a ways up he had to look. Josak had always been big but why did it now fill Yuuri with a delightful kind of fear. A fear of being engulfed by those strong arms. Of being held so tight that neither knew where one ended and another began. Shaking his head of those thoughts, Yuuri looked away. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"I know," He retorted showing off that devious grin. So many times he'd seen that but now it made him feel tight in places he shouldn't. Josak continued. "You've been so busy ogling me you haven't heard a word I said."

"Huh!" Yuuri cried out, blushing deeply. _He knew!_ How embarrassing. Despite that, Josak laughed, heartily.

"So you heard that, did you?" he let out a big breath. His tight forming shirt was nearly skin tight over those abs. Licking his lips, Yuuri looked away. He pressed his palms against the erection that had formed at some point. He was still blushing. His back was turned and his shoulders were against his ears. _Please_, he mentally begged. _Don't make Josak see me like this._

That's when he felt it. That first brush of air against his ears. He couldn't suppress a shudder of pure ecstasy.

"J-Josak!" He was moaning he knew but who could he stop it? Josak was wrapping his big arms around him like bands of steel and pulling Yuuri up against his rock hard chest. The smell of the forest and shadows swirled around them like an aura of mystery.

"Your majesty." Josak whisper in his ear. "I can't do anything more unless you greet me."

Yuuri froze at that. He was right. The last two days, both Gunter and Gwendal had been perfectly normal until he said those weird words that still made no sense to him. Was that why this was happening? What was he saying every day?

Before he could ponder it anymore, Josak gently bit Yuuri's ear, making him moan once more. "Don't drown me out, my king." He said. Yuuri shivered. Being king, he wasn't ordered around a lot except by his family and Wolfram. Josak doing so made him strangely aroused. He was such a weirdo!

"J-Josak…" he softly begged. He really did want to continue but… He felt Josak lips brush his ear and take a tiny nip. "Ah! Ich gebe… Ihnen die erlaubnis, mit mir…. zu verbinden. Akzeptieren sie?" he forced out, hoping he was saying it right. He'd do anything to make the pleasure continue.

He felt Josak smile against his cheek. "Very good, your Majesty." He whispered. "I accept." Yuuri found himself flipped over onto the ground, staring up at Josak. How he ended up like that or why he felt the slightest twinge of fear left when he saw the lust in Josak's eyes. How had this man ever hid it? He wondered. He had no time to think because Josak started to strip Yuuri down. His gaze darting around, the young king noticed that they were out in the open, with a well traveled road right below them at the foot of the hill they rested on. Anyone could pass by!

"J-Josak!" He cried, looking up at him. The intensity of the older man's gaze made him looked away, heat traveling to his face for some reason. "T-the road…. Someone could pass by…" he tried to explain as his clothes were ripped from him. The wind brushed his sensitively hot body making his shiver. How could this feel good? He asked himself.

"Despite that," Josak said, grabbing Yuuri's erection through his thong like underwear, earning a long moan from Yuuri. "You are hard like this. Is the thought of being caught like this making you hot, you Majesty?" The older man squeezed the hard flesh more. Yuuri tried to push the huge hands away but Josak took his wrists and pinned them above his head. "What a lewd king we have."

Yuuri stared up at Josak, shaking his head. There was no way he was into to this kind of stuff! The thought of one of his subjects passing by. Them seeing their king moaning as he was fondled out in the open. Yuuri's heart started racing and he licked his lips. The thought was making him even hornier. Josak smirked down at him.

"Well well, looks like you do like this kind of thing." He said, moving closer. He hovered over Yuuri's chest, so close his breath tickled Yuuri's pebbled nipples. The young king arched his back, wanting that hot mouth on him, nipping at his nipples. Josak stayed only a hairbreadth from Yuuri's skin. Yuuri couldn't help but whine.

"Josak!" he whined, trying to move closer. His legs were pinned by Josak's larger muscular ones. The thought of tangling his legs with Josak's made him cry out. So many things he could do but the man was holding back. No more.

With more authority than he thought he could bring, he gave an order. "Josak, I want you to suck my nipples right now! Before your teasing kills me."

Josak sat back, watching Yuuri. Despite his current position, Yuuri was still king and Josak had to listen. Josak was just shocked that his innocent king had just ordered him to suck his nipples with such authority and purpose. Then he smiled. Yuuri was blushing fiercely so maybe not so much. Still, it was an order.

"Yes, my lewd king." He said, before slowly descending on Yuuri's nipple. Yuuri held his breath, waiting for that first touch. What he expected wasn't what he got. He thought he'd get a gentle nip like he got from Gunter or a practiced lick like he got from Gwendal. He was wrong. No, this wasn't gentle or practiced. It was rough, just the barest mix of pain and pleasure.

As Yuuri struggled to sort out his feelings, Josak took the opportunity to tear Yuuri's underwear off and fling it somewhere. He moved until he was kneeling between Yuuri's legs and pushed his own erection, still covered, against Yuuri's. Yuuri lifted his hips, wanting more contact.

"My lewd king," He said, licking his lips as he stared up at Yuuri's lust filled eyes. "I can't do anything more unless you tell me what you want me to do." In response to the confusion in Yuuri's eyes, Josak smiled. "Basically, if you want something from me, you have to tell me to do it. I'm finding that I kind of like you ordering me around like this. It makes me hot."

In Yuuri's foggy mind, he got what Josak was saying. He too, liked ordering the bigger man around. It strangely made him feel more powerful than he'd ever felt. He sighed at the thought of being in such control. His every desire, only a word away.

"Yes." He said, looking down at Josak like a king. "I want you to keep hold me. Don't let go until I say so." At his order, Josak nodded, looking oddly reverent considering their positions. This gave Yuuri more confidence. "S-suck me off." He ordered, blushing a bit.

"Where?" he asked.

"My cock." Yuuri replied.

Josak smiled. "Yes, my lewd king." He leaned down and licked the tip of Yuuri's cock. Yuuri loved it. Josak had a tongue like a cat, slightly rough and prickled. But it wasn't enough.

"Take the whole thing in your mouth and suck me off." Josak did as he was ordered, taking the whole length into his mouth. Josak ran his tongue around his cock like it was candy, constantly changing speeds and positions but never being still. So hot and wet, Yuuri thought he'd go mad. He fought the grip of Josak's hands. He wanted to pull that mouth closer, at the pace of his choosing but being held made him feel hotter. _More!_

"Josak!" he cried. No more had to be said. Josak seemed to understand him completely. Still sucking him off, Josak used his other hand to push the small of Yuuri's back off the ground and slid to his anus.

Yuuri froze. He felt like a single touch would set him off. Was that he needed? To be touched? He was about to order Josak to do it but the man seemed to have become a mind reader because he pushed one digit past that tight ring of muscle. What happened next, shocked Yuuri.

He came. Loudly.

With only one touch, Yuuri found that he had lost all sense of self and was caught up in supernova of sensations. He was only barely aware of the feeling his body was still experiencing, such as more fingers pushing into him. Every new one seemed to set off another explosion. He just kept coming.

When he could finally see straight, he was shivering. The echo of his scream was still there, seeming to want to see if anymore company was coming. All Yuuri could do was gasp for breath as he felt Josak pull his fingers out. Yuuri, somewhat aware of what was happening, tried to hold him inside him. He whined when he failed.

"Don't worry, your majesty." He reassure, hovering over him. "Something better is coming. I promise."

For some reason, Yuuri smiled and closed his eyes. Like the mind reader he suspected Josak was, he kissed him like Yuuri wanted. IT was their first kiss and served only as a distraction. Josak, pushed into Yuuri. He cried out against Josak's mouth. He was still tender from the day before and Josak was big.

At some point, Josak had let go of Yuuri's hands, so he put his arms around Josak's broad shoulders and clawed at him as he tried to get used to invasion. Josak wore no shirt and no pants so they were skin to skin. So hot.

"Ready… your majesty?" Josak asked, panting. He sounded as aroused as Yuuri. Yuuri was ready so he nodded.

Nothing more had to be said. Josak pulled his hips back and pushed forward. He was rough. Fierce and harsh with his thrust. The sound of their skin slapping together was loud in the quiet place they coupled. Yuuri let his cries of pleasure ring loud and Josak was no quieter. Any minute, they could be caught by someone.

Yuuri loved it!

"Josak! Josak, I love this." He panted, moving against Josak's thrust. No longer was he being pounded into the ground. Josak held him up and thrust, reaching deeper depths than what Yuuri thought was possible. He had to hold himself up.

"Such a pervert king… I serve." He groaned between thrusts, staring down at Yuuri. He was sweating profusely and his expression spoke of how close to the edge he was. "Whatever should I do with such a horny king?"

Yuuri lifted one hand and pulled Josak's face close by grabbing his hair. "You pleasure me until we are both close to death." He said, kissing the older man.

That was all that either needed. Soon both were climaxing, groaning into each other's mouths. Yuuri clawed his nails into Josak's back, probably leaving marks. Josak held Yuuri so close to his chest some bones had most likely cracked. Neither cared as they pulled their mouths from each and cried out each other's names.

They both stared up at the sky, panting. The wind was blowing against their sweat drenched bodies. Shivering, Yuuri cuddled close to Josak. He was so warm and big, like a living blanket, just then.

"Are you satisfied?" Josak asked, sounding exhausted but lustful. The feeling of his voice erupting from his body made Yuuri squirm, especially since he was pressed up close to him.

How he responded next would decide how the rest of his day would go. It was still early morning and he could still leave. He had many things he should be doing. King things that… kings did. Looking up at Josak, Yuuri made a decision.

He kissed Josak's chest, watching as the hard muscles tensed under his lips. He smiled and looked up at the older man. "Don't assume I'm satisfied until you prove yourself, subject." Yuuri said, licking his lips.

_**End of chapter 4**_

_**Authors note**_

I am very sorry for the wait. It took a bit of time to do this and, as you can see, i got a bit into it. i hope you like it.


End file.
